El chico de la pizzería
by MenyPshh
Summary: MIMATO AU . Esa estupidez que nos consume cuando queremos llamar la atención de alguien... comer pizza todos los días definitivamente no es una buena dieta pero eso da igual si a cambio se obtiene la recompensa deseada.


_**Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti. Feliz cumpleaños pequeña dulce y sensual Roww. Que los cumplas feli****z~ (8)**_

Yay! Hoy está de cumpleaños el bizcochuelo más sabroson de México wei! Y y y y aquí el indecente regalo que se hace llamar fanfic realiza acto de presencia ante los ojos de la festejada y de todos ustedes :) ! Como siempre esperando un buen recibimiento y bueno más que eso... que esta rancia historia sea del agrado de ustedes (L).

**Un par de aclaraciones:** el cumpleaños de Matt es el 11/04, pero yo soy chora y lo cambié porque soy bacán y y y es mi historia y necesitaba que calzara con alguna fecha "importante" y y y utilizo descaradamente personajes que **no me pertenecen**... :lloraypatalea:. Y cabe decir que cualquier marca o título conocido **tampoco es de este desdichado ser que escribe :c.**

Sin más estupideces que decir los dejo con esta increíble mala historia :D! Disfrútenla (L)(L).

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**-Mediados de enero-**_

Eran las tres menos cuarto, ella se dirigía tranquilamente hacia aquel lugar al que iba a almorzar actualmente, una pizzería que se encontraba por el sector donde ella estudiaba. En un principio sólo iba allá ocasionalmente, cuando necesitaba ingerir algo rápido para no desmayarse y sería. Pero desde hace unos cuantos días esto ya se había hecho costumbre, una mala costumbre.

Ya se encontraba frente a las puertas del dichoso lugar, y antes de entrar fijó su mirada en el cajero, era él. Nerviosa abrió la puerta haciendo sonar una campanilla que daba aviso de la llegada de un nuevo cliente y entró de la manera más normal que sus nervios le permitieron, con paso necio se dirigió hasta la caja encontrándose de frente con aquellos azulados ojos que la dejaban sin palabras.

Buenas tardes – le sonrió amablemente, puesto que ya la "conocía" – lo mismo de siempre? – continuaba sonriendo, y al notar que no había respuesta de parte de ella cambió su semblante a uno de preocupación – disculpe, le ocurre algo? – preguntó serio.

Qué? No… nada, disculpe… emm sí, lo mismo de siempre por favor – respondió sonrojada al darse cuenta de que lo había quedado mirando como una boba babosa en vez de responderle.

El chico ya había hecho el pedido al cocinero y ella se encontraba aún frente a la caja cancelando la cuenta, mientras esperaba el vuelto observó el lugar que estaba extrañamente vació, siempre había al menos diez personas comiendo algo y otras cuantas en la caja, pero esta vez con ella se contaban a penas seis personas en el local de las cuales cinco se encontraban ya degustando su "sano" almuerzo.

Al parecer hay poca clientela el día de hoy – dijo al aire, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho lo suficientemente haciendo que la escuchase el chico.

Al parecer sí, soy nuevo así que no tengo claras las fechas donde hay más o menos afluencia en el local… usted sabe algo?

Eh?... - "_Usted?"._ Hey! Ella no lucía tan vieja, o sí?… le restó importancia a ese asuntillo por el momento y se dedico a responderle - pues no, tampoco lo sé, no hace mucho de que empecé a venir seguido por aquí – dijo completamente sonrojada.

Ya veo… - dijo pensativo, abrió su boca algo dubitativo y después de pensarlo unos segundos prosiguió – a todo esto, cual es su nombre? La veo bastante seguido y sin embargo ni siquiera sé como se llama.

Él sonrió ruborizado y ella quedó inerte ante la pregunta de él, nunca pensó que ese chico pudiese tener un interés en ella, realmente la había tomado por sorpresa aquella pregunta, pero sin pelos en la lengua contestó sonriéndole amablemente, así… de la misma forma que lo hacía él

Mimi, Tachikawa Mimi. Y no tienes por qué tratarme tan formalmente – dijo divertida recordando el "Usted".

Ya veo… está bien.- sonrió - Bueno el mio no es un gran secreto puesto que está en mi tarjeta de empleado

Dijo mientras le mostraba más de frente la tarjeta que colgaba en su pecho, y la cual tenía escrito "_Ishida Yamato, cajero_".

Y estás estudiando o solo trabajas?

Ambas, por suerte mi horario de este semestre me permite trabajar por las tardes.

Ya veo… y qué estudias? – interrogaba cada vez más interesada.

Psicología en la Universidad de Tokyo, y tú?

Ballet, en una academia cercana – sonrió.

Vaya, nunca se esperó que aquel chico fuera un futuro "loquero", se lo había imaginado con todo tipo de profesiones, con un especial énfasis en aquellas que iban por el área de la medicina, puesto que, según ella, las batas blancas le venían como anillo al dedo, pero nunca lo imaginó como psicólogo.

Una bailarina comiendo pizzas y palitos de ajo todos los días?... wow, algo nuevo para mi – él rio. Y eso había sido un golpe bajo para ella, _"desgraciado intento psicólogo que sabe donde atacar_" pensó molesta.

Hey! Qué tiene de malo? – en realidad bastante, y lo sabía muy bien – además por mi sólo pediría los palitos de ajo, son exquisitos, pero no dejan muy buen aliento que digamos…

Te creo… pero entonces para qué los compras?

Los como por la noche mientras veo películas y el trozo de pizza que siempre dejo lo como en la once… es muy difícil vivir sola…

Comenzó a pasar como una especie de película todo lo que había vivido desde que llegó a su departamento, cómo ansiosa había abierto la puerta de aquel vacío lugar, como poco a poco lo había comenzado a rellenar y adornar, recordó el día en que le habían llevado su cocina y refrigerador nuevo y finalmente recordó como la cocina estaba casi exactamente igual a como el primer día, y obvio, si se contaban con los dedos de una mano las veces en que había sido utilizada, y ni siquiera por ella. Suspiró seriamente y cruzó sus brazos, _"Sí que es difícil vivir sola"_ se repitió.

Y no sabes cocinar? – preguntó divertido al notar la pose de la chica.

No… pero sé comprar pizzas, además eso de cocinar no es para princesas – se excusó girando su cabeza como si estuviese indignada por lo que él le había dicho.

Oye… – reía – disculpe, señorita princesa, pero no cree usted que ya está bastante vieja como para no saber cocinar.

No es asunto tuyo – infló sus cachetes y lo miró como si estuviese enojada, lucía como una niña adorable – además, de seguro tu eres más viejo que yo…

Viejo? De que hablas, yo estoy en la flor de la juventud, tengo a penas veintidós años y sé cocinar perfectamente…

Já! Obvio si eres más viejo que yo, yo tengo con suerte veintiuno – sonrió triunfante.

Enana… - ella lo miró desafiante y luego de unos segundos preguntó ruborizada.

Y… cuándo naciste? – se cohibió al darse cuenta del interés que le estaba demostrando.

El cuatro de febrero del '88, _you_?

El veintisiete de octubre del '89… vaya, nos llevamos por más de un año – pensó un poco más… - pero… entonces estarás de cumpleaños pronto… – observó como ella nuevamente adoptaba la filosófica posición de antes - Cae día viernes… estarás trabajando?

Lamentablemente sí, sólo tengo libre los sábados y domingos.

Ya veo, entonces te traeré un regalo – le dijo finalmente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que él le respondió de la misma forma.

Bien, aquí tienes princesa – le dijo mientras le entregaba su pedido que acababa de llegar -quieres que te guarde para llevar de inmediato la mitad de la pizza y los palitos de ajo?

Wow, pero que buena atención, se lo agradecería mucho señor cajero – suspiró - por eso me caen bien los plebeyos…

Oye! Cómo que plebeyo?

Soy una princesa y tú trabajas para mi, no me subas el tono comprendido? – le dijo con su índice arriba y mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Oh! Disculpe su majestad…

Se miraron fijamente y ambos comenzaron a reír, al parecer se llevabrían bastante bien.

Mimi se dirigió a la misma mesa de siempre, según ella, un lugar privilegiado y estratégico, puesto que a parte de que estaba junto a un ventanal que daba a un hermoso patio lleno de flores, podía deleitarse perfectamente con la imagen de Yamato sin que él lo notase, ya que si él se giraba ella podía hacer como que miraba la televisión que estaba justo tras de él. Sin duda, el almuerzo perfecto. Además este era un almuerzo aún más especial, ya que al fin había podido entablar una conversación, muy amena y más allá de cajero-cliente, con ese chico que la tenía volando entre las nubes desde que llegó a la dichosa pizzería.

.

_**- 4 de febrero-**_

Entró de golpe a la pizzería, su rostro no se veía para nada agradable, al parecer había tenido un mal día. Caminó con paso firme hasta la caja, no le habló de inmediato puesto que habían varios clientes en la fila, tan sólo se dedico a esperar hasta que el rubio estuviese desocupado. "_Tap Tap Tap_" hacía sonar una y otra vez ansiosamente sus zapatos contra el suelo, mientras mantenías sus brazos cruzados, su mirada pegada en la puerta y con el seño fruncido.

Cuando al fin el chico quedó libre la miró preocupado, pensó que ya lo había pasado lo suficientemente mal por la mañana como para tener más problemas durante la tarde, pero como Kami lo odiaba, ahí lo tenía frente a esa endiablada chiquilla que al fin se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada… en ese momento hubiese preferido que siguiera mirando hacia la puerta…

Qué pasó pequeña? – preguntó desanimado pero cariñosamente para evitar algo peor.

… día de mierda. – él la miró intrigado, esperando a que ella continuara – Hoy hicieron un casting para la presentación que se llevará a cabo para el día de San Valentín… y me salió HORRIBLE! De seguro no me darán el papel, para más me llama mi madre diciendo que no estarán en Japón hasta mediados de marzo, seguirán sin visitarme otro mes y medio más, puedes creerlo?… - lo miró fulminantemente – y para terminar de decorar el grandioso pastel… a un idiota se le ocurre estar de cumpleaños el mismo día que tiene turno en el trabajo y no le puedo hablar hasta después de media hora porque a todo el estúpido mundo se le ocurre ir a comprar asquerosas pizzas justo al momento que yo voy a saludarlo…

Se sintió un poco incómodo, no entendía la actitud de la chica, ya había notado que era un tanto caprichosa, pero el día de hoy parecía realmente enojada con todo. La continuó observando sin saber como actuar o que decirle, entonces notó como ella cambiaba su semblante a uno completamente opuesto, una traviesa sonrisa se había formado en sus labios. No supo como pero ella se las había arreglado para poder abrázalo a pesar de estar separados por el mesón.

Feliz cumpleaños Matt! – levantó la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo cuando llegó y se la entregó… sonriente como siempre -… ah! Por cierto todo lo que te dije es en cierta parte mentira, el casting fue hace mucho y a pesar de que mi presentación fue horrible, tengo el papel principal en la presentación, ten – sacó de su cartera y entregó un par de boletos para la función "_El_ _Lago de los Cisnes"_, que se llevaría a cabo para el día de San Valentín – no es una cita… ni obligación que vayas, pero sería genial si puedes – continuaba sonriendo con sus mejillas levente sonrojadas – y lo de mis padres… uff! Es un gran alivio que no vengan, siempre termino más estresada por la visita de ellos que por cualquier otra cosa…

Su sonrisa ya no se despegaba de su rostro, era hermosa y una gran actriz, en realidad le había creído todo ese show del principio… Pero lo mejor de todo es que le había alegrado por completo el día, a pesar de que en un principio había parecido que sería el peor de todos.

Hizo el pedido de siempre con la diferencia que esta vez no quiso que el Ishida le guardase para llevar las porciones de siempre. Rápidamente tomó la comida y se fue a sentar donde siempre antes de que le quitasen su puesto… y ahí pasó toda la tarde. Él se giraba de vez en cuando topándose con esa refrescante sonrisa que ella le regalaba, le impresionaba lo lenta que era para comer, pero ese día estaba cumpliendo su record, además de comer más lento que nunca también estaba devorando toda la pizza, al parecer ni los palitos de ajo quedarían vivos.

Al terminar el turno del chico éste se dirigió hasta la mesa donde estaba Mimi, ella mantenía su mirada y todo su ser concentrado en lo que se encontraba al otro lado del ventanal. La observaba intrigado, cómo era posible que aun estando concentrada en _noséquecosa _pudiese mantener viva aquella sonrisa y aquel cálido brillo en sus ojos? Además parecía un verdadero angelito estando sentada allí, un aura especial la rodeaba e iluminaba y provocaba que él no le pudiese despegar la mirada de ella. Y por supuesto que Mimi ya lo había notado, giró su rostro topándose con esos azulados ojos, la perdición, que la miraban profundamente, tomó sus cosas y se levantó dirigiéndose hasta él, nuevamente lo abrazó.

Loca… no tenías que quedarte.

Claro que sí, no me agradaba para nada la idea de venir a comer lo de siempre y dejarte tirado en este lugar… quería hacer que notaras que hoy es un día diferente.

Y bien, quieres ir a algún lado?

… eh?... Ahh, no, no te preocupes, de seguro ya tienes algo preparado para hoy, no quiero entrometerme en tus planes… ya te dije que sólo me quedé para hacerte compañía, no esperaba nada más…

Mmm… la verdad es que si tenía pensado hacer algo… se suponía que hoy celebraría junto a mi padre… pero no podrá llegar esta noche… - le dijo tranquilamente, pero a pesar de que le sonreía ella lograba ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

Ya veo… eso si que es un problema… - dijo pensativa – hace poco se estrenó la segunda película de Sherlock Holmes, escuché decir a algunas compañeras que era buenísima.

Entonces… allá vamos – Matt le ofreció su brazo, a lo cual ella respondió entrelazando de inmediato el suyo con el de él y partieron rumbo al cine que se encontraba en un mall cercano.

Cuando llegaron al cine las entradas ya estaban agotadas para la última función de Sherlock, así que optaron por ver otra que para su desgracia, o quizás no tanto, era horriblemente mala. Estuvieron la hora y media hablando y riendo a carcajadas de cosas que no tenían absolutamente coherencia alguna con la película, y lo mejor es que nadie les llamaba la atención porque los poco que quedaban en la sala estaban en las mismas, tanta era la desconcentración del público que en un momento el lugar llegó a parecer un verdadero campo de batalla en la cual el armamento de cada soldado era el paquete de palomitas de maíz que se encontraba en el poder de cada uno y las cuales hacían volar de un lado a otro, dejando obviamente, la película en segundo plano y el piso cubierto por un dulce manto blanco.

Luego de la película decidieron ir a comer algo, ya que al final con suerte un cuarto de las palomitas habían llegado a sus estómagos. Siguiente parada: McDonald's. Por un momento la castaña pensó en lo inconveniente que estaba siendo aquella "amistad" con el ojiazul… pizzas y palitos de ajo todos los días, ahora McDonald's… al demonio, gastaba suficientes calorías en sus prácticas, las clases de yoga y pilates.

Al terminar de devorar sus alimentos cada uno quedó vagando en sus pensamientos. Él notó como la chica miraba concentrada hacia el montón de niños que se encontraban en los juegos del distinguido local de comida chatarra, Mimi al sentir la mirada del chico se puso de pie y lo jaló del brazo cerca de donde estaban los pequeños.

Hace mucho que no entro en esos juegos… - decía con su mirada fija en las asfixiantes tuberías.

Yo también… no sé como soportaba el asqueroso olor a pies que se encerraba en ese lugar.

… entremos – lo miró suplicante.

Estás loca? – preguntó confundido, mientras observaba como entraban y salían del juego esos hediondos enanos… _"vaya pregunta más estúpida la mía" _pensó. Giró nuevamente hacia ella topándose con los brillosos ojos de la chica que le suplicaban entrar a ese suicida juego. Suspiró - … okey, pero sólo una vez.

A penas escuchó la afirmativa de parte del rubio corrió hacia el estante donde se guardaban los zapatos y lo llamó para que él hiciese lo mismo, sin ánimo se quitó sus zapatillas y las guardó en una de las cavidades del mueble.

Todos los pequeños los observaban divertidos, Mimi gateaba rápidamente a través de los tubos y giraba de vez en cuando para ver el horrorizado rostro de su acompañante, realmente ese lugar apestaba, llegando a lo más alto había una especie de mini-habitación desde la cual se podía observar hacia afuera ahí permaneció hasta que por fin llegó Matt. Él la miraba rendido, cómo era posible que se haya dejado llevar por ella hasta ese fétido lugar? Al menos la vista desde allá arriba y la compañía de ella amenizaba un poco el sitio.

Mmm… si no me equivoco debemos seguir por aquí… - se introdujo en uno de los tres tubos de salida que habían – Matt! Apresúrate, esto si te va a gustar.

Sin siquiera pensarlo acató la orden de la loca castaña. Al llegar donde ella sintió al fin aire "puro" en sus pulmones. Ella se encontraba detenida frente a la salida y notó que delante de ella había un pequeño tobogán que daba hasta una fuente llena de pelotas de colores…

Estás bromeando verdad?

Claro que no! Vamos es tu cumpleaños, debes festejar como es debido…

Mimi, acabo de cumplir veintitrés años… a mi edad gatear dentro de tubos malolientes para finalmente tirarme por un tobogán que me lleva hasta una piscina de coloridas pelotitas no es la forma más adecuada de festejar… - habló como si se tratase de la cosa más obvia del universo.

Ay! no sea tan amargado señor psicólogo, bien debería saber que todos tenemos a un infante dentro nuestro… no es pecado alguno revivirlo de vez en cuando – sonrió como siempre… Maldita sonrisa que lo hacía doblegar sus decisiones.

En menos de cinco segundos se encontró sumergido entre aquellas estúpidas pelotitas y oía como la chica reía, gritaba y nadaba? feliz entre ellas…

Hey, ustedes! No pueden estar ahí adentro.

Ambos giraron hacia donde provenía aquella ronca voz, un robusto guardia los apuntaba acusadoramente, rápidamente se dirigieron hasta la otra salida, tomaron sus cosas y corrieron para evitar que el guardia los alcanzase y les diera un vergonzoso sermón frente a todos.

Luego de perder al guardia, cosa que no fue tan difícil gracias al deplorable estado físico que tenía el caballero, tomaron asiento en unas bancas fuera del mall y se pusieron sus zapatos, había sido divertido correr dentro del inmenso lugar a pies pelados, en realidad la noche entera había sido espectacular y todo gracias a la dulce presencia de ella.

Oye… muchas gracias por todo – ella lo miró extrañada – esta mañana no lo había pasado muy bien… cuando me enteré que finalmente, como todos los años, no podría celebrar mi cumpleaños con ninguno de mis familiares me dio bastante… pena…

No tienes por qué agradecer, bobo. Debes saber que ellos no lo hacen por querer…

Ella estaba enterada de la situación familiar del rubio, sus padres estaba separados hace años, y su madre se había llevado a su hermano pequeño al otro extremo de la isla y por el trabajo que tenía le era muy difícil viajar. Y por su parte él sabía que la razón de que sus padres y su hermano no estuviesen ese día a su lado no era por que no quisiesen, sino más bien porque las condiciones no se los permitía.

La Tachikawa se puso de pie dispuesta a caminar, él la imitó y partieron rumbo al hogar de la castaña, no podía permitir que llegara sola hasta su casa. Ya ahí se despidieron y él se dirigió rápidamente a la estación de metro para alcanzar el último tren que lo llevaría hasta el solitario departamento que compartía con su padre.

.

_**-Día de San Valentín-**_

Estaba todo listo, en menos de un minuto daría comienzo la obra donde ella tenía el papel principal de la obra: el cisne. Miró por un pequeño agujero que había al lado del escenario, el auditorio estaba lleno, intentó buscar a su amigo con la estrecha vista que le entregaba aquel orificio, pero no alcanzó a divisarlo… maldito, ni siquiera le había confirmado si iría o no, y por alguna razón eso la ponía aún más nerviosa, su corazón latía a mil.

Ya era hora, la primera escena ya había comenzado y era su turno de salir e hipnotizar a la multitud con aquellos delicados movimientos.

Al término de la función el público ovacionó animadamente, había sido todo un éxito, todo el esfuerzo y entusiasmo que había colocado cada uno de los bailarines había dado un espléndido fruto. Cuando al fin pudieron bajar del escenario la castaña se dirigió rápidamente a su camarín, las mariposas aún revoloteaban fuertemente en su estómago, la razón? Ni idea, pero necesitaba relajarse y estar un momento a solas. En el camino recibió las felicitaciones de muchos de sus compañeros y profesores de la academia, torpemente les daba las gracias y seguía corriendo hasta que al fin pudo llegar a la habitación deseada, apenas tomó asiento logró sentir paz en su interior sin embargo el estruendoso golpeteo desde el otro lado de la puerta la distrajo de su meditación.

Resignada se levantó y sin ánimos abrió la puerta… al otro lado una agradable sorpresa la esperaba, un ramo gigante de rozas rojas estaba frente a sus narices, buscó con su mirada alguna tarjeta o algo… pero nada, así que lo tomó y apartó de su vista para ver quién las había traído. Era él.

Felicidades princesa, la función fue todo un éxito, sin embargo lo mejor fue la bailarina que interpretó a _Odette_ y _Odile_. Una belleza.

Tonto – lo golpeó en la cabeza con una de sus manos, estaba completamente sonrojada y las estúpidas mariposas habían vuelto – espérame, me cambiaré y salgo enseguida.

La esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario princesa - sonrió.

Mimi cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella observando detenidamente las delicadas rosas que se encontraban frente a sus ojos, resbalaba lentamente hasta llegar al suelo y aspiró la exquisita fragancia que salía de aquel ramo hasta llenar sus pulmones, lo que provocó que una estúpida sonrisa se contorneara en sus labios.

Se dio una ducha rápida, no quería hacerlo esperar demasiado, se vistió, se maquilló un poco los ojos, colocó brillo sobre sus labios, tomó sus cosas, las rosas y salió del camarín. Allí estaba él con la mirada en algún lugar del espléndido paisaje que dejaba ver la ventana.

Y al final viniste solo? – él se giró a verla, era un deleite poder observar a esa hermosa chiquilla.

Así es, mis amigos tenían cosas que hacer… no te molesta verdad.

Claro que no tonto… gracias por venir – le regaló una sonrisa, esas que a él tanto le gustaban.

Me acompañas o tienes algo que hacer?

Te acompaño… a dónde iremos?

A comer algo, muero de hambre - sujetó su estómago al momento de decir eso, cosa que hizo mucha gracia a la castaña. Era como si él tuviese doble personalidad, a veces era muy serio y otras un payaso. Le encantaba.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba cerca del teatro donde se realizó la presentación. Pidieron un "almuerzo decente" como lo bautizó Mimi, puesto que hace semanas que no comía comida "de verdad", hasta se sentía extraña, de otro mundo pidiendo un plato de arroz con curry extra-picante, ensalada y un vaso de jugo natural de frambuesa, esa no era ella... dónde quedaba la pizza y los palitos de ajo?. Cuando Yamato terminó de hacer su pedido comenzaron a platicar sobre lo que había sido la obra, el cómo se había sentido ella, todo el tiempo que le estuvo dedicando, los buenos, los malos ratos, etc.

En fin, con todos sus altos y bajos me encantó hacer ese papel, me esforzaré para conseguir otro papel principal, así me volveré famosa más pronto y tendré mucho dinero que malgastar en ropa, zapatos, accesorios y montones de cosas que quizás nunca use – decía emocionada mientras caminaba por un parque junto al rubio. Hace rato habían salido del restaurante, por lo que decidieron dar un paseo hasta que terminase de oscurecer.

Mujeres… - dijo como si se tratase de lo más terrible que pudiese existir en el mundo. Ella simplemente rio ante tal comentario.

Hey! Pero muchas de esas cosas es por ustedes… para que se sientan orgullosos de la mujer que llevan al lado, sean la envidia de los otros babosos y suba su egocentrismo.

Y te sientes feliz siendo "utilizada" con esos fines?

Claro que no. Yo me siento feliz al sentir todas esas miradas sobre mi, al ver que mi chico golpea a otro porque está mirando más de lo que debe, el ser la envidia de esas con poca gracia – dijo altaneramente.

Ustedes dan miedo… - dijo completamente divertido ante las palabras de su acompañante.

Llegaron hasta la fuente que estaba al centro del parque, como buen San Valentín estaba lleno de parejas, al notarlo un incómoda ambiente se formó alrededor de ellos, cada uno miraba a lugares opuestos buscando un lugar más ameno y que despejara esa molesta tensión, pero mirasen donde mirasen no había absolutamente ningún sector libre de enamorados. Ella ya se estaba resignando y haciendo el ánimo para salir de ahí cuando al girar se topó con unos inquietos ojos azules, el incómodo silencio había sido disipado dando paso a aquella inquietud que desprendía él. Algo en su interior… sintió que era el momento de hablar.

Oye… Matt, sé que es algo pronto… es decir, nos conocimos hace un mes y algo pero… - titubeó - me gustas… y… - bajó su mirada apenada por lo que recién había salido de sus propios labios, nunca pensó que lo diría así de rápido - pero quería que lo supieras… que al menos lo tuvieses en cuenta… no sé, si no te agrada la idea te puedes alejar. Pero!... y si no es así… pues… si me dieras una oportunidad, claro sin terminar rompiendo mi coraz- calló y subió su mirada al sentir el índice de él sobre sus labios.

Hey, gracias por tus consejos y todo, pero hablas mucho y yo soy bastante grande como para saber qué es lo que debo hacer a partir de ahora…

Ella lo observaba desconcertada, esa actitud en el chico no le agradó para nada, era esa frialdad que le llegaba a dar escalofríos.

Y claro que no me gusta la idea…

Y eso fue aún peor, se sintió como una cachetada o peor aún, un infernal dolor de ovarios. Quería correr… salir corriendo de allí y desaparecer de la vida.

… me encanta.

Ok, eso no lo esperaba, ni tampoco esa deslumbrante sonrisa que le estaba regalando en ese preciso momento.

La verdad es que desde el primer día que te vi llamaste mi atención, y a decir verdad… después, cuando empezamos a conversar, sentí que realmente me gustabas… – ella no pudo contener más su felicidad y se abalanzó sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo dejándolo con todas las palabras en la boca – oye, déjame terminar…

Estúpido… y dices que yo hablo mucho? – le dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero lágrimas que irradiaban felicidad – ambos sonreían torpemente y poco a poco habían comenzado a acercar sus rostros, cada vez era menos la distancia que separaba sus labios…

Matty qué significa esto? – se separaron inconscientemente - Que haces con esa chica?... – Mimi giró su rostro y se encontró con una despeinada chica de cabello rojizo - más bien que haces TÚ con MI chico – dijo finalmente dirigiéndose a la castaña y resaltando ciertas palabras.

Tu chico? – miró a Matt confundida

Así es.

Disculpa, no sabía que Ishida tenía novia.

Observó nuevamente al rubio entregándole la mirada más fría que pudo imaginar jamás, giró y salió con paso firme hacia algún lugar lejos de allí, se sentía una completa tonta…

Él por su parte estaba atónito y venía paralizado como ella se alejaba rápidamente del lugar, miró hacia donde se encontraba la chica que los había interrumpido… la detestaba, la odiaba!.

Jun… me las pagarás… - sin más se apresuró para alcanzarla, no sabía como pero en menos de un minuto Mimi ya había tomado una gran ventaja, a penas y la podía divisar a lo lejos.

Hey Mimi… espera - la alcanzó y tomó de la muñeca, ella ni siquiera se volteó a verlo – no deberías salir corriendo así en medio de una cita…

De un principio te dejé claro que esto no era una cita… además, tú no deberías coquetear o salir con otras chicas siendo que tienes novia.

Nunca me preguntaste si tenía novia – al escuchar esas palabras no pudo sentirse más ofendida. Suspiró pesadamente.

Oh! Si disculpa, todo fue culpa mía… pero al menos me pudiste haber dicho eso en el momento que te confesé mis sentimientos – cerró los ojos, se sentía impotente.

Insisto… nunca me lo preguntaste…

Bueno te lo pregunto ahora si tanto te molesta que no lo haya hecho antes – lo miró con furia. Estaba despedazada… y él no soportaba verla así, aquellos ojos llenos de rencor… - dígame, tiene novia señor Ishida?

No… - dijo firmemente, y ella lo miró incrédula -… Jun es una loca psicópata que desde la segundaria a soñado con estar conmigo… - ella seguía sin reaccionar, era como si cada una de las palabras del chico fuera procesada lentamente por su cerebro y no le permitiese actuar hasta acabar - … si quieres le puedes preguntar a cualquiera de mis amigos, a mi padre, al director de la escuela, a – no pudo seguir hablando ya que los labios de ella se lo impedían.

Silencio… - susurró.

Volvió a unir sus labios con los de él, pero esta vez Yamato respondió como correspondía, la tomó por la cintura acercándola más a si, mientras que ella entrelazaba sus delgados brazos alrededor el cuello de él, un beso profundo en el cual ambos demostraban todos sus sentimientos, sus verdades.

Al cabo de unos minutos separaron definitivamente sus labios, sin embargo mantuvieron sus frentes y miradas unidas. Ahora si que ella se sentía como una tonta, cómo pudo dudar de él… bueno bien sabía que no lo conocía hace mucho y que cualquier otro podría ser capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo de igual forma se sentía estúpida, ya que en ningún momento se le cruzó por su mente que las palabras de esa tal "Jun" no eran ciertas.

Vuélveme a preguntar si tengo novia… - dijo seductoramente.

Tiene novia señor cajero? – preguntó divertida ante la actitud del chico que la sostenía.

Claro que sí, una linda nena de aproximadamente metro sesenta y ocho, de tez blanca, con un hermoso cabello castaño claro y unos preciosos ojos color miel que endulzan hasta el corazón más agrio y frío que pueda existir.

Wow, pero que suerte la tuya tener a una chica con esas características, de seguro eres la envidia del mundo – él la besó nuevamente, le encantaba como era esa niña, y como lo llevaba hasta ese empalagoso mundo de fantasías que ella creaba en su cabecita.

Entonces supongo que eso es un "sí".

Un "sí" a qué? – preguntó extrañada.

A que quieres ser mi novia – ella se alejó abruptamente de él, y él la miró confundido.

Qué te pasa, a penas te conozco hace unos días y quieres que sea tu novia?, eres un imbécil, un aprovechado, de seguro a todas les dices lo mismo – gritaba y él no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella lo miraba enojada… pero poco a poco sus labios se fueron curvando hasta crear una sonrisa y explotó en carcajadas – claro que es un "sí" tonto.

Maldita… - lo había hecho sentir horrible, le había creído todo el cuento ese que se había inventado… ya se las pagaría… - … loca…

Tonto… te la debía – él rio al recordar lo que le había hecho antes de que apareciese Jun.

Te invito una pizza para celebrar…

Olvídalo, después de todo lo que comí para conquistarte no soy capaz siquiera de ver un tozo de tomate con queso… - dijo severamente - mejor vamos por un café… tengo frío

Se acomodó en su pecho, él la abrazó depositando un tierno beso sobre su frente y luego de eso partieron tomados de la mano rumbo la cafetería más cercana para celebrar aquella larga historia que estaba dando comienzo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Y? tomatazos o flores?... si son tomates guárdenselos u.ú! molidos no me servirán ni para ensalada :C xD

Sea cual sea la opinión que tengan les agradezco que se hayan dado el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia que salió de mi cabecita una noche mientras me contaba un cuento para quedarme dormida, sí, creo fanfics que generalmente olvido antes de dormir x'D. Pero este fue rescatado antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo porque había estado toda la tarde diciéndome: "_Mierda, necesito una historia para la Roww o.ó_". Y de la nada apareció ésta y me pareció digna de explotar... que finalmente haya salido un monstruo es otra cosa xD. Pero como siempre está creada con todas las buenas intensiones de la vida (L)

Si alguna de las personas que ha leído este fic también a leído mi historia "_Nuestra historia" _déjenme decirles que ni yo mismo sé cuando actualizaré, pero no se preocupen que será pronto (POR LA MIERDA SIEMPRE DICES LO MISMO!)... de verdad x'D... le pagué un avión express a mi muso inspirador para que me ayudara a darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación :D!. Así que tenganme fe... que hasta yo me tengo y eso es impresionante *-*!

Oh! y quiero dar un agradecimiento especial al BSO de Cruel Intentions que estuvo acompañando una y otro vez en toda la escribión (?) de este fic :)! ... es que... es MUY BUENO ese soundtrack x'D!

Los quiero a todos. Besitos bai baii~ (L)


End file.
